Naruto Multiverse
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Naruto's upcoming alternate self will meet and have their own Fics besides Planet Elem 1. Read to find out more.
1. chapter 1

Multiverse

Planet Elem 1- Cannon Naruto

Planet Elem 2- Uchiha Naruto

Planet Elem 3- KOF Naruto

Planet Elem 4- Flash Naruto

Planet Elem 5- Amazon Naruto

Planet Elem 6- Shield Naruto

Planet Elem 7- Avengers Naruto

Planet Elem 8- Justice League Naruto

Planet Elem 9- Spider Naruto

Planet Elem 10- Db/z/gt/super Naruto

Planet Elem 11- Elem X

Info on individual Planet Elems

Cannon Naruto

Parents- Minato and Kushina

Powers- Nine tail jinchuriki, wind release, all tail beasts' chakra and six paths yang.

Bio- Parents seal nine tails inside him, grows up an orphan who hated by majority of people. Becomes ninja of team 7, hidden leaf and goes on to save the world with his team.

Family- Hinata: Wife

Boruto: Son

Himawari: Daughter

Uchiha Naruto

Parents- Minato and Mikoto

Powers- Fire and water release, jinchuriki of nine tails until the age of 11, enhanced by Otsutsuki blood, Sharingan and later on a Rinnegan and all tail beasts' chakra.

Bio- Father seals nine tails inside him, grows up in an orphanage because of elders and civilian council and is hated by majority of the hidden leaf. Joins Akatsuki thanks to Obito, but converted into a traitor by nine tail. Has tail beasts moved from their seals in a summoning realm. Goes on to defeat Akatsuki and conquer the world.

Family- Samui: Wife

Obito: Son

Sasuke: Brother

Sakura: Sister-in-Law

Sarada: Niece

Itachi: Brother

Obito: Uncle

KOF Naruto

Parents- Minato and Naori

Powers- Fire, lightning and wood release, riot state, Sharingan, Rinnegan later on and tail beasts' chakra.

Bio- Born an orphan, discovers flames at a young age only for flames to permanently turn purple on his sixth birthday. Meets Zetsu and gets trained secretly helps Akatsuki gather tail beasts and kills Obito after. Goes on to bring Kaguya back and settles down.

Family- Samui: Wife

Iori: Son

Flash Naruto

Parents- Minato and Kushina

Powers- Super speed, Dimensional travel, Time travel and lightning manipulation.

Bio- Father and mother kill by a man in yellow with red lightning and becomes orphan. Age seven wonders around the village and gets caught by a storm, rushing home he finds a place where a window was open. About to enter, he is hit by a lightning bolt and falls into a chemical container, but quickly comes out by swimming back up. Develops powers and gets a team to stop crime all over the world.

Family- Mabui: Wife

Zee: Son

Dee: Daughter

Amazon Naruto

Parents- Zeus and Hypolatya

Powers- Super speed, super strength, flight, lightning manipulation and God weapon usage.

Bio- Born to a nation that despises men, Naruto is killed or assumed to be as not even being thrown in water, as a baby, can stop him from achieving his destiny. Being found by an influence that would turn him into a destroyer of the world or saviour of the world.

Family- Athena: Wife

Annabeth: Daughter

Shield Naruto

Parents- Minato and Tsunade

Power- Wood manipulation.

Bio- Grows up not knowing his parents, joins ANBU and gets captured by ROOT. Injected with with a blue substance, he gets powers and escapes ROOT. Goes on to lead ANBU after Ay goes MIA.

Family- Kurenai: Wife

Avenger Naruto

Parents- Shikaku and Kushina

Powers- Advanced fighting style.

Bio- Parents die at seven years, starts making things that help him live easier. Captured by Stone country for his seals, he creates a destructive body suit to fight his jailers. After escaping he continues to make improved versions, because of that he is approached by the ANBU leader to join a secret group of an ANBU. Goes on to save the world along with this group.

Family- Karin: Wife

Kushina: Daughter

Justice League Naruto

Parents- Fugaku and Kushina

Powers- Super speed, super strength, flight, laser beams and freeze breath.

Bio- Super speed, super strength, flight, laser beams and freeze breath.

Bio- Injected with an unknown substance at a young age, his mother discovers that he is extraordinary. Despite knowing his father doesn't want anything to do with him, he still tries to connect with him. He hides his powers until those who gave him his powers attack his village. Due to his father dying in the attack his step-brother tries to kill him. After a while he joins forces with his step-brother and others to stop an invasion.

Family- Ino: Wife

Inoichi: Son

Inoishi: Son

Inoshina: Daughter

Samui: Foreign DNA Sister

Sasuke: Step-Brother

Itachi: Step-Brother

Spider Naruto

Parents- Inoichi and Kushina

Powers- Super strength, super reflexes, spiderlike abilities and bonded symbiote.

Bio- Mother dies at a young age and father abandoning him, he stays with his aunt. Goes to school and does very well, thus attracts bullies to him. One day bullies goes almost to far when he is taken to training ground 44 where the poisonous and genetically enhanced spiders stay. He gets bitten by them and is saved by his aunt.

Family- Anko: Foster Aunt

Temari: Wife

Rasa: Son

Ino: Step-Sister

Dragon ball/Z/GT/Super Naruto

Parents- Minato and Tsume

Powers- Super strength, super speed, increase in power after healing, Ki manipulation, telekinesis and telepathy, transforming into a big ape during full moon and transforming to increase power.

Bio- Stolen at birth from his mother by people calling themselves Saiyans and injected with their blood, he starts to grow a tail and becomes an outcast. He would continue to learn more about his new heritage and become stronger.

Family- Android 18/Lazuli: Wife

Android 17/Lasuli: Wife

Menma: Son

Naruko: Daughter

Mito: Daughter

Boruto: Son

Elem X Naruto

Parents- Kagami and Tsunade

Powers- Super strength, super speed, increase in power after healing, Ki manipulation, telekinesis and telepathy, transforming into a big ape during full moon and transforming to increase power. Super reflexes, spiderlike abilities and bonded symbiote. Flight, laser beams and freeze breath. Nine tail jinchuriki, wind release, all tail beasts' chakra and six paths yang. Fire and water release, enhanced by Otsutsuki blood, Sharingan and later on a Rinnegan and lightning and wood release, riot state, dimensional travel, time travel and lightning manipulation. Advanced fighting style.

Bio- Experimented by his father, he becomes the most powerful person and new leader of the Uchiha world order. Due to not knowing his mother he became curious after learning about her in his father's will letter, however, he kills her after finding out that she is the Senju rebellion leader. His twin sister would continue as the Senju rebellion leader and get help from the other parallel universes. After his sister joins forces with the other good hims he dies.

Family- Naruko: Sister

Mito

Toka

Kaguya

Koharu

Mei

Ameyuri

Kurotsuchi

Samui

Mabui

Karui

Yugito

Konan

Fuu

Koyuki

Shion

Temari

Sari

Sara

Matsuri

Kushina

Mikoto

Hannah

Tsume

Yoshino

Mebuki

Hana

Kurenai

Anko

Yugao

Tsunami

Tsubaki

Guren

Karin

Kin

Rin

Tayuya

Hotaru

Shiho

Sakura

Hinata

Ten-Ten

Ino

Shizune: Concubines


	2. Preview Part 1

**Preview Of Multiverse**

 **Elem 2**

"Never before has it been that a single person becomes a reincarnation of two people, I never thought I'd see the day when Indra and Ashura settle within the same body, like you. You're the closest thing there is to becoming me." the aged man stated as he gazed at Naruto while levitating.

"First of all, it doesn't matter as I'm dying thanks to your idiotic sons. Second, I'm not anything like you and your brother. That's right, I know all about your scheme, and I thought Black Zetsu and Madara were scum, however, you take it to a whole new level." Naruto spat back with assured hatred for the legend in front of him.

The aged man chuckled as he stared at Naruto struggling in chakra suppressant chains lined with multiple seals before answering "You shatter the reality we've built to keep all your kind in line Naruto, and you'll be here for a long time. Unfortunately for you, you grew to fast in power unknowingly coming close to uncover the secrets of our immotality. I knew getting rid of that Samui girl would make you go crazy, and just like all my first born son's descendants, the reaction always puts a smile to my face as we grow stronger like that. Did you know..."

"No I did not know." Naruto interrupted.

Without even a movement from the man Naruto found it increasingly difficult to move his mouth, being forced to listen to the man "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Did you know that my mother actually tried to stop us and not the other way around? When she found out that we were sharing chakra she confronted us to figure out our intentions, of course back then we had thought up of an excuse and the excuse was it was for peace. That through chakra we would unify the world. And thing is our mother had some way to sense negative thoughts and emotions, so half truths here and there dissuaded her from believing her own ability, as no mother would want to believe her son's were not what she thought they were. Especially if you have deceived yourself into thinking you're a god. When everyone on this mud ball had chakra, that was when mother caught wind on what was happening. However, it was to little to late. Our power had grown close to mother's, but we'd still lose one on one. Although together we were unstoppable."

The man left towards the only opening within the dimension before pausing "Before I take my leave, do you have something to say?"

Naruto feeling the ability to move his lips being granted to him he replied "Yeah, just a little warning. When I get free, I'm going to kill you all."

That didn't even concern Hagoromo at all as Naruto's words were meaningless whilst he was captured. Hagoromo continued onwards.

"Damn you Hagoromo."

 **Elem 3**

"My son. It's been a while." The transformed body of Chris spoke.

"Yeah, it's been a minute or two." Naruto replied.

"Well a minute doesn't compare to the suffering I've endured within that seal." the proclaimed.

"Try a millennia or two give or take." Naruto said with a small smile on his face shrugging a little.

"As much as I enjoy our talks, we should discuss more serious matters." the man stated calmly assessing the situation before him. Despite Naruto being his favourite son, he still did not trust him due to the fact that Naruto was not someone who does something just because he was expected to. However, seeing four of his eight followers calmed him. With Shermie, Yashiro, Vice and Mature he knew he could count on them on freeing him "Where are the others?"

"Sent them back to hell and you're inhabiting the body of one of them." Naruto replied folding his arms.

"Why is that? You should be working with them and those Zetsu creatures Kaguya created to free us." Naruto chuckled. The man looked at the others within the room to decipher what the joke could be, only to receive shrugs from them "Care to enlighten us on the joke, Naruto?"

"Your power is the joke. I don't know if you have grown weaker or if your just suppressing it. Come to think of it, you failing to identify the amount of time that had occurred during your imprisonment is quite strange. It seems I'm the only one who recognizes this or your followers are desperate to have you back. Even if it's only a piece of you. Well I'm not going to allow that to happen. I'll free you as soon as I find the Yata Mirror to complete the key to your seal. How your followers even thought of this as the way to free you, I don't know, but what I do know is that Orochi has eight heads not one."

 **Elem 4**

"How long do you plan on keeping me here..." Naruto questions looking around the endless space of energy and lightning around him before looking back at a familiar face "...mom?"

"Until your time comes or you learn the lesson we've been trying to teach you. I'm sure you have an idea of what the lesson entails, however, the perspective you view this from is what limits you." the Kushina look alike replied with a soft tone.

"This is a waste of time. Godspeed is terrorising villages killing every meta while you're busy teaching me lessons. I had to watch Samui go full blown serial killer, leaving me with no one left. Samui is the last friend I have alive, and staying here longer than I have to could lead to that statement being false." Naruto proclaimed heatedly.

"The same friend who made it her mission to kill you when you changed the timeline?" the speed force manifestation asked.

"Yes!"

"Why would you risk your life for her? She would rejoice in just seeing you shiver physically or emotionally. She's not worth it my little baby boy. You were meant for big things, however, useless baggage that you should be ridding yourself of, is holding you back. The speed force has great plans for you." the speedforce informed.

"What plans?"

Sighing, Kushina's look alike spoke "I'm dying and am in need of a successor, which is you."

"What?"

"Yes. It is so I'm afraid." the speed force confirmed.

"Yeah, uhh... I really wouldn't want to be the speed force. With all the rules in place and stuff. I'll be watching my loved ones pass on, watch my world get plunged into chaos and not be able to do anything about it. It might sound lovely on paper, however, the reality of the job is hell." Naruto stated.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice. My plans for you have already been set in motion. It is the reason why we've only really granted speed to your dimension, we did this so we could test our successor." the speed force said to Naruto, only to continue when Naruto was about to speak "Do you really think I am incapable of speaking in singular form, hmm, Naruto. I'm sixty four universal cycles old."

"Universal cycles, never heard of such unit of measurement of time before." Naruto stated.

"Universal cycles are the time that it takes from beginning to beginning. So the council and I are not the first speed force per say." the speed force explained.

"So there's more than one entity that make up the speed force?" Naruto asked ducking a stray lightning bolt that appeared from his own body.

"Not necessaryly, as I am the speed force, but I do have advisors and delegates for things. Like for example, time wraiths are under enforcement along with the black flashes. Those enforcers need a guide, otherwise it would be very hard for speedsters to get a second chance or make other speedsters learn a lesson." the speed force answered.

"I seem to think the more rules a speedster breaks, the less the rules seem to apply to him." Naruto exclaimed with a frown.

"So you noticed. I let them do as they please, despite it hurting me, so you could see the consequences of time travel." Kushina's look alike stated leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

 **Elem 5**

"You are trespassing within sacred ground that has been blessed by the gods. State the reason before I have my Amazon sisters get rid of you." a beautiful dark haired young woman, who looked to be around the captured Naruto's age, commanded.

"May I know to whom am I to reveal myself to?" Naruto replied.

"Very well. I am Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons." the now known as Diana answered.

"Am I to assume you are not the only princess of Themyscira, your highness?" Naruto asked getting hit with the face of a shield across the back of his head.

"Silence, you do not deserve to..." the soldier who struck Naruto began only to be interrupted by Diana.

"General Phi, he has not been identified as an enemy yet. Please refrain from such behaviour, even though he is a man." Diana exclaimed receiving a 'Sorry your highness', before continuing "It does not concern you, however, there is another princess. Princess Donna of Themyscira."

"I thank you for your confirmation of the rumour, although, I came here not for Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana or Princess Donna. I journeyed here in search of the Prince of Themyscira. I believe only the head medical doctor, the General and personal guards know of him." Naruto stated tilting his head towards phi behind, almost like a signal for everyone else to follow his gaze.

"Themyscira is a place for Amazons, not males and their animal like behaviour." Phi answered.

"So the slaughter of infants barely an hour old is human behaviour? Atleast we man do not hide behind an image of being good." Naruto scoffed, before speaking while some of the younger Amazons whispered among themselves "Princess Diana you look to be at the age of twenty one, therefore could you tell me how you came to be."

"My mother formed me from clay and the gods breathed life within me." Diana answered without missing a beat.

"You do not truly believe that do you, Diana. Why would the gods do such when they can not make life, better yet they lack the permission from Lady Gaia to use her physical body to create you. Let me share a little bit of my knowledge with you. The Olympian gods have power, but it is only through the Titans who also draw from the primordials who birthed them. The Titans also lacked the ability to give life to someone, unless they joined their powers together. Primordials are the ones responsible for everything in existenc. They would still be ruling if the love for their creation was not great. It was so great that there was no resistance whatsoever in their imprisonment. In conclusion of this whole enlightening speech I just delivered, that speech is bullcrap." Naruto stated finishing with the lack of respect he had at the beginning.


End file.
